Easy money
by Neonsneakers
Summary: Harry needs money, so when a stranger turns up, offering 100,000 for 7 days of bodyguard work, Dresden thinks he's hit the jackpot. However when the strangers a kid...and a Denarius... You get seven days of hell... Poor Harry... This isn't easy money...


Shades of grey

AN: Welcome to my first ever Dresden fiction! I became a fan of the Dresden files by catching some of the episodes and then falling in love with the books. I'm particularly intrigued by the Denarius and the whole 'fallen angel' motif, so as a consequence this fiction will revolve around Harry, the host and his fallen, and Murphy. The main ship will be Harry/? So I'll leave you guessing. Expect view point shifts from the fallen/Harry with some Murphy bits as well. The story's set before 'Small favour' the latest book but after white night.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Jim Butcher does.

Chapter one: One of those days

_Harry Dresden, Chicago, April, Friday thirteenth:_

Harry Copperfield Blackstone Dresden. Conjure by it at your own risk. I'm Chicago's only listed wizard. Lost objects, lost people and other mysterious things that go 'bump' in the night, I'm your man to call.

But you probably already know that.

I rolled out of bed and immediately hit my head, cursing up a storm I examined myself over the bathroom mirror. I'd have a nice gold ball sized lump there in a hour or two. What a lovely way to start the day. I just knew it was going to be one of those days. You know the day's when everything that can go wrong, WILL go wrong. Next, I burnt the toast, then I blew the toaster up. What can I say? Magic and technology just don't mix. Still the day wasn't lost yet. It was only half past nine after all!

Oh how wrong I was. If in hindsight, I'd known what a bitch the day was going to be, I would have crawled under the covers of my bed, cast a shield and never, ever come out until a week later.

Anyway, after de-charring my face I descended into my lab and tapped Bob's skull, my assistant, a rather lecherous spirit who had an almost endless repertoire of potions, spells and knowledge at his and my own disposal. He came in handy in a pinch, which was why I kept him around. His shelf was filled with scraps of ladies knickers, erotic books and bottles of perfume. Like I said, the guy was and still is a bit of a pervert. The last time I let him out of his skull for twenty four hours a twenty four hour orgy was held at one the local colleges. I deny all knowledge that I knew that was what Bob had planned. Honest. If Murphy knew she'd probably throw me in a cell. Or maybe just bust my kneecaps.

Bob, emerging from his skull, began his morning grumble as usual. I forestalled him by well ignoring him. Works a treat. After only three minutes of mindless griping (a new record for a Bob!) he stopped and looked at me "Well Harry?" He said grumpily, his British accent, thickened "What do you need now? After all you only wake me when you need something..."

I mock-frowned and wagged a finger at the spirit "Now, now Bob, that's not entirely true. I do enjoy your company after all" Bob snorted in response and just looked at me. "Oh alright" I sighed "Be Mr. Grouch..." The doorbell rang. Well, this was handy, money was tighter than a faire on a pizza slice so a customer would be most welcome. Stumping back up the stairs and shutting the door I walked up to the front of my 'house' which doubled as my 'office'. Looking out of the window, even though it was early, rain was oozing down the windows, thick, almost gelatinous rain drops drummed against my windows, and I looked in mild shock. It had been sunny not five minutes ago!

Opening the door I looked down at a young man, his black hair bedraggled, sodden and looking like a drowned rat from the sewers. What unsettled me was the aura the boy was sending off. In the back of my mind I could feel a whisper, a stir of recognition but I brushed it off as something else, a warning.

"Dresden" The boy said, leaning haggard against the door jamb, his black eyes studiously avoiding mine. Trained slightly, since he knew how to avoid a soul-gaze. His voice was hoarse, his clothes tattered and he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards by a bunch of hyperactive fairies. "are you going to drop your wards Dresden and let me in, or are you going to let me soak?"

OK, now that shocked me. My wards were subtle, only really trained wizards, like wardens or other high-level wizards could sense my wards. It immediately put me on guard, my hand reaching for my blasting rod that was stood in my umbrella stand nearby by the door. The boys eyes narrowed and he glared at me "Reaching for your rod Dresden? I thought you were better than that..." He said mockingly, a sting in his voice. English, I could tell by the slight accent in his voice and I felt hatred flare at his smug, mocking tone.

"What the hell do you want kid?" I snarled, arms folded, making the most of my lanky frame as I towered over the younger man. Taking my time as he looked at me (not directly) I could see he was wearing a suede duster, around knee length, and a plain pair of black jeans with a pentagram belt wrapped around his waist. The jacket was open, and he was wearing a plain black shirt with a pair of small oriental dragons on the shoulders and the slogan 'I'm not insensitive, I just don't give a shit' written across it.. On his hands were a pair of expensive looking leather gloves, very snug and lethal looking, and he had a gym bag thrown over his shoulder. The kid wasn't badly off by the looks of it, but he just sent all my senses screaming 'Watch it!'

"I want to hire you Dresden" The kid said grimly, throwing the gym bag at my feet. "I have enemies, and I heard you were the best. One hundred thousand dollars Dresden, half of it's in that bag. At the end of the week you get the rest of it."

I just stood there, stunned. "Gawking like a fish Dresden? Aren't you going to let me in at least?" the boy said snidely. Still stunned, I dropped the wards and let the boy in. One hundred thousand dollars..for a weeks work?! If I was careful, it would last me a whole year, or longer if I invested it!

Still this boy gave me the freaking chills. He just had this whole aura thing that screamed 'fuck with me and you're a dead man' He was unapologetic, rude, and snarky. God I hated him from the second he opened his mouth. Kid was too much like me. Still... one hundred thousand...

Greed won out and I stuck out a hand "Fine kid. One week of my protection..." I glared at him, seeing as he was dripping all over my floor.

"Oh, sorry" the kid grinned, "am I dripping all over your floor?" He smirked and I felt my jaw tighten, and then drop in disbelief as he muttered something under his breath, maybe Latin, and became as dry as a bone in under three seconds.

Fine, enough was enough. "Your name kid" I spat out. He wasn't fully human that much was sure, especially since I had to drop the wards to let him in. Something was wrong.

"I'm not giving you my full name Dresden. I'll give you two of the four though" He hastily re-stated, after seeing me reach for my blasting rod. Good, the kid knew I was not to be fucked with. "The names Matthew, Matthew Black." he looked at me and took of his coat, hanging it up on the hanger near the door. He was average to be honest, and if didn't have the whole 'aura' thing most people wouldn't even spare him a second glance.

"What are you Black?" I asked, my hand twitching for my blasting rod. A whisper echoed at the back of my mind and I saw Black tilt his head to one side as if listening to something.

"Ah" he said smiling "The rumours were true then. Nicodemus wasn't lying, how interesting" Black said, a smirk on his face.

I stumbled back against the desk, reaching for my blasting rod. "Fallen! One of the blackened Denarius!"

The boy, Black, scowled "I'm not a member of that order Dresden. Not at all. In fact they're one of the ones hunting me" he said almost cheerfully. Okay, the kid hadn't mutated into a blood-thirsty demon, or attacked me with a spell so the chances were he was alright...

He was being hunted by Nico's crew?

Oh stars and stones!

_Matthew Black, Chicago, April thirteenth, Harry Dresden's apartment/office._

I grinned as the shock spread across Dresden's face as I laughed internally. This week was going to be interesting to say the least.

"_And dangerous beloved, it will be dangerous my host" _A beautiful woman had appeared, shimmering in an iridescent gown of shimmering colours, a few meters from that annoying prick of a wizard that was Harry Dresden. Black, velvety hair cascaded around her shoulder, her amber eyes locking with mine, as he heart shaped face, with creamy skin, took on a worried look. I sighed, "Oh Jeciel I know it will be dangerous, but this is all for you" I said. Then I realised something. Dresden could see her. "I see Lasciel's shadow is still in there then" I said smirking.

Dresden growled, actually growled and spat at me "Fallen. I've had enough dealings with you and your kind"

I laughed "Yeah, right. You'd have got rid of Lasciel by now if you weren't even the slightest bit attached to her" Jeciel smirked in unison with me and I felt a surge of affection pour through me. Dresden just narrowed his eyes at me and then pointed at Jeciel. "And how am I able to see her?" he said, his blasting rod still pointed at me. Well, he hadn't tried to blast me out of a window yet, that was a good sign. Greed was always a good motivator. _"As always beloved" _Jeciel hummed, smiling at me.

"Well..." I drawled "Perhaps your connection to Lasciels shadow is developing. Soon, she'll be able to talk to you, and you'll be able to see each other. Jeciel would like to meet one of her sisters you know"

"SISTER?" Dresden screeched, eyeing Jeciel as if she had some contagious disease.

"Yeah, three of them. Jeciel, Merciel and Lasciel. You need your ears cleaning or something Dresden?" I asked sarcastically. Oh boy...if looks could kill! "Look, I'd love to chit-chat all day Dresden but do you want this job or not? " I could see the doubt in his eyes, the mistrust, but humans are ever so predictable. The greed would win out. Besides me now, reclining gracefully, almost cat-like on a chair Jeciel smirked and whispered _"The greed will win, with a combination of the shadow of my sister...she is influencing him and he doesn't even know. That is the true power of my sister" _Jeciel gave herself a smug smile and mimed counting down from three on her fingers. One.. Two...

"Fine" Dresden spat out, glaring at me. "I'll take your stinking offer. Better not be stolen though...Probably is though"

Ah, if only Dresden knew what he would be getting into...

These seven days were going to be fun...depending on you definition of fun...

_Harry Dresden:_

Oh, this was not good, no way, in either of the two Sidhe would any good come from it. No way, no how. A fallen and her host. Who was in control. That was not normal. The only one I'd heard of doing that was Nicodemus and he was a freaking sociopath! Add the fact that I could see the fallen, Jeciel, and it was more than enough to set my nerves on edge.

Oh shit. If the white council found him here...or even worse the knights...Lets just say my life wouldn't even be worth living. This day was getting better and better by the minute. Black smirked at me "Getting cold feet Dresden?" He asked, reclining in the same chair as his fallen. It was a strange double image and it sent chills down my spine. This kid, this teenager, could murder me in the blink of an eye if he so wished and he couldn't even give a damn about it!

Christ I was screwed. Then again, me and God have never been on talking terms. "No, we made a deal. A Dresden always sticks by his word."

"Good" Black said, swinging up from the seat in one graceful movement. Jeciel had disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief I was about to walk him to the door when Jeciel was inches in front of my face.

She reached a creamy hand out and gently stroked my face _"I can sense my sister in there wizard, but so so faint. She could give you great power wizard...you just have to listen..."_

I swallowed, my mouth dry as Blacks dark, dark eyes glared at me, an animalistic fury in his eyes. He was jealous? Christ, she wasn't even real, or...whatever. I wanted the kid out of here. I walked towards the door when a cold voice stopped me. "Going somewhere Dresden?" Black asked, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I spat turning on him. "You want to stay here, under my roof? You're not even human!" Fury rode through my veins, a seductive and raw power whispering in my head.

"Looks like you like the hell-fire Dresden. Maybe you aren't such a goody two-shoes after all...oh wait...you've already used black magic, when you self defensed your mentor, your _uncle_ to death. It's always there...whispering, asking, no begging for it to be used." I blanched and Black crowed in laughter, Jeciel circling me like a shark would a struggling swimmer in the surf. "I'm right aren't I?" he said, my eyes promising revenge. "Dresden...you need to learn to see the world differently. The world is full of light and dark...but you really need to see the shades of grey Dresden..."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Black? I mean you're the one with a fallen angel in your head! What gives you the right to talk about shades of grey?" I spat, almost foaming at the mouth.

Black just gave me a cool look. "I'll be honest Dresden. I've killed, I've lied, stolen, manipulated and controlled people. I'm not a nice person. Period. But I am not evil, stone black heart and all. That is the rest of the fallen's trade, not mine. Jeciel and I still have a shred of decency left in us Dresden, just like you." He paused "Except you have a far larger shred."

I snorted "Yeah right kid. I'm more human than you."

Black rolled his eyes "You wont be given time"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Black gave me a nasty smile, his teeth glinting in the low lighting. "Because Lasciel, the seductress will corrupt you Dresden. She'll bring you down, lower and lower and lower. _If _you work with her...accept her, she might, _might_, let you call the shots...not her. She'll crush you Dresden...and you've already been using her gifts. You stink of hell-fire. Good stuff isn't it?"

He smirked and me and I felt my rage bubble and boil to the surface, slithering across my senses, demanding I strike the arrogant youngster for his pride. The smell of sulphur reached my nostrils. The runes of my staff were burning. Hell-fire. A startled yelp left my throat and I dropped the staff, the power dimming and dying in an instant, the rage and anger vanishing in a bubble of shock. Black just smirked at me, his own hands glimmering with blackness, just visible between the gaps in his loosely clenched fists. The kid really pissed me off...especially since he kept proving me wrong. "Since you know so much about the fallen, maybe you should explain something to me" The boy, Black, cocked his head to one side, eyes glazing over as he spoke briefly with his fallen. I was shaking. I hadn't touched hell-fire since Lash took that hit for me. Could she be returning?

"In time Dresden" He said, looking at a point several inches to my right shoulder. "And I'd like to stay here Dresden, as part of the deal"

"WHAT?!" there was no way under, earth, heaven or hell, or the fairy verse to let a fallen stay under my roof. But he was the fallen with a hundred thousand dollars. Money that I desperately needed. "Fine" I ground out "But you take the couch, I'm not loosing my bed" Black gave me a small nod.

"The couch will do nicely" Black said, sitting on said couch. "Would it kill you if I sprung for breakfast?"

Well since my breakfast had been interrupted by an exploding toaster...hell breakfast could do me nicely.

Especially if the kid was paying.

_Matthew Black_

Christ this wizard was a pig. Probably because he was short of cash. Very short according to my contacts. Which was good, for me that is, as it made him more pliable to the money. If he was financially stable then he probably would have kicked me out, or tried to kill me. Or a combination of the two. Still, if he tried, he'd end up as a corpse. And I think the wizard would prefer to live. Or at least I hoped so. Otherwise me and Jeciel would be in a world of hurt. One week. That was all we needed, till next Friday. If I could go to ground I would, but I couldn't. To put it simply Dresden was muscle. Pure magical muscle. People would find me eventually, I was too inconspicuous to hide and even I would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. So Dresden...evened the scales.

Still the wizard was a bloody pig. I've never seen anyone eat so many pancakes before. It was probably because I was paying. Arse. Still I had to admit the IHOP did damn fine pancakes, fine enough to sell your soul for them.

If I hadn't already sold my soul that is. "You going to eat that kid?" Dresden asked, eyeing my plate of half eaten pancakes. Like I said, a pig.

"_Aren't you going to eat that beloved?"_ I turned my heat to the empty space on my right, and a smile graced my face, "Yes, I'm going to eat my pancakes Dresden. And my name is Black, or Matthew. Use it." Still smiling, I took a bite of the blueberry pancake and smirked as Jeciel shuddered in pleasure. _"Mm mm beloved, it has been centuries since I had blueberries!"_ Jeciel looked, almost erotic, her eyes slightly gazed, lips parted in a gasp and he hair thrown back. She could not do this to me in the middle of a restaurant! "Jeciel" I said softly in a undertone. "Don't give me the act Jeciel. You had blueberries last week."

Jeciel pouted _"You spoil my fun beloved!"_ Still, she stopped, flinging her hair back over her shoulder. She vanished from my side, returning to my mind in a rush of seductive black flames and I shuddered in pleasure on the spot. My eyes cracked open to find Dresden looking at me strangely...almost hungrily. "What?" I snapped., jerking Dresden out from his semi-trance like state.

"What was that?" He asked "It...looked like you just...came in the middle of a restaurant!"

I smirked "No that was just Jeciel expressing her pleasure over the blueberry pancakes. She can't get enough of them." Dresden looked stunned. "What?" I asked, a smirk still plastered over my face as Jeciel giggled in my ear "Didn't know the pro's from the whole fallen/host thing?"

"I know a few..." Dresden said, looking at his plate.

Bingo. Straight for the jugular. "Ah, so you have spoke with Lasciel" Suspicion rose in me like a wave. If the shadow of Lasciel was weak, Dresdenmust have done something to her. "what happened to Lasciel Dresden. Jeciel is getting angry and that's not a pretty sight wizard boy" I said, my voice soft with menace

Dresden's eyes softened slightly. "She took a hit for me. Would've killed me otherwise"

Okay..."She took a physic blow for you? A fatal one?" Jeciel was listening hungrily in my mind, trying to discern what had happened to her sister.

Dresden nodded "Yeah" He said softly "She took that blow. I thought she'd gone. No such luck though"

"Luck?" I growled "She saved your life Dresden. You should be thanking Lasciel not hoping she's gone. That's just...selfish!"

Dresden snorted. "And like you're any better Mr. Hypocrite?" He sighed and looked out the window. It was still raining. Looked like the weather was reflecting the wizards mood. Black. "Still, if there's one thing I am selfish over it's my magic. I wont give that up."

I nodded. The wizard was selfish. Well he was only human. Still he made life easier for me. "I can understand that. She'll come back, eventually with time Dresden" Was that look of longing, maybe desire on the wizards face? This could be very useful. I had to stop myself cackling like a madman at the table, whilst Jeciel howled with laughter at my mental state. I love the evil villain clichés. Sometime I even scare myself. Sometimes. Look I'm an evil bastard. I've killed, lied, stolen and done plenty of other things. I'm not a nice guy.

Get used to it. Still Dresden intrigued me. Glancing around and ignoring Dresden's question I opened my third eye. This would let me see more of Dresden's personality. Christ I knew he was a do-gooder but nothing braced me for I really saw. Dresden's shadow loomed over me, the room turning dark, one half black the other white. I could see Lasciel's influence hovering above his head, Dresden's aura almost obscuring it. Black flickers were fighting the white, and blood dripped from Dresden's hands. He was a killer. I shuddered. He was merciless and felt no pity for those who he felt were guilty. If you were a rapist, a child killer or someone who had killed someone innocent then you were fair game. It was like looking at pissed off angel of vengeance. Suddenly I felt very small. Dresden was not to be trifled with.

"_Be careful beloved. Oh Matthew we may have bitten off more than we can chew..."_

"_What do you suggest?" _I thought back, hurriedly closing my third eye.

"_Act as if nothing has changed and say you were talking to me. Which is slightly true. Just be your normal charming self beloved" _I smirked. Charming...I could do. Which meant being a sarcastic little git.

Joy! Well that I could do. Ignoring Dresden and his questions (Pissing him off wonderfully) I paid the bill, left a tip, got the waitresses number and began to leave. "Coming or not Dresden?" I drawled "I've paid the bill, like I said, so can we get going now?"

"Fine" Dresden said, leading me back to his car. No wait I meant rust bucket. The thing had been attacked by mould demons. Mould demons? I thought they had better taste! The thing was ugly. A blue voltswagon, that wasn't really blue, more a mish-mash of offending colours and panels. Still...it worked. How the hell it did though without falling apart in a shower of black tape, bits from Wal-mart and other rusted bits and pieces. The thing was ugly. End of story. Dresden loved the damn thing though. Strange, strange man.

I was more worried the damn thing would fall apart while we were driving in this...contraption. Actually scratch that. It was a death wish on wheels, held together with spit, prayers and more than a fair amount of sticky tape. The car made me more nervous than one of the knights would. And it was only twelve noon. Joy, it was only the first day and Dresden was already sending me around the bend. The man was crazy, trusting this death wish to get him to his apartment in one piece.

And it was only Friday.

_Harry Dresden_

Black was really pissing me off. No he was infuriating me. The snide looks, the knowing smirks, the taunts and the discussions with that 'thing' in his head. He was planning something, that much I knew, but what, and why eluded my detecting skills. Still, he'd hired me and in good faith I couldn't back stab a customer. It just rubbed against my morales. I couldn't just turn him over to the knights of the cross, or well, kill him. God I sound like one of them. Maybe Lasciel is influencing me.

I really hope not, because I do not want Michael finding out. He'd put me down like a dog. With a tear in his eye perhaps.

Now that was a viscous thought. I could see Black smirking at me from the passenger seat. "What is it Black?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral and level (Hey I was trying to be nice, he was a client after all...)

Black snorted running a hand over the side of the door "What's this thing held together with Dresden? Spit, prayers and tape?"

"Don't mock my car Black. It's a classic"

"What was it attacked by a group of mould demons or something?" Silence fell over the car and I looked out, concentrating on the driving. "you're kidding right? Mould demons did this?"

"Yes"

Black collapsed in his seat with laughter, howling with it, looking like he was about to split his sides with laughter. "I-I-I thought they'd have better taste!" he managed to choke out, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Might I remind you I'm driving Black?" There was silence and the boy got his laughter under control, although he was still sniggering slightly every few seconds. The boy was really testing his luck, even with his hundred thousand dollars. I really needed the money. Ooooh boy, now all I needed was the wardens, the knights or Murphy to show up on my doorstep. Then my day from hell would be complete.

Well, maybe.

The rest of the drive was continued in silence, Black looking out the side window. I hate silence's, they just need filling. "Where are you from Black?"

He looked at me flatly his black eyes glinting in the reflected light from the rain. "England" He said finally, after a few moments silence "I came from the Black family, a long aristocratic line."

That was news. "Wealthy then?"

Black nodded "Very much so. I was the first born, and the first in over a century to be able to wield the magical arts. I was ostracised for it Dresden, for I wasn't 'normal' according to my father." The bitterness in the boy's voice was plain and almost felt sorry for the kid, "The man didn't even know I existed half the time, so he wasn't that bad. My mother on the other hand was a vile, evil women, who took great delight in trying to 'beat' the 'freakishness' out of me" Black's eyes could have drilled holes in granite, he was staring so hard.

"Sometimes people just can't accept out world Black" I said, glancing at him.

Black grunted "I know Dresden, but they were my own flesh and blood, they should have at least loved me, isn't that what parents are supposed to do?" he asked rhetorically, lightly rubbing the symbol burned his left palm. "But I've got people who love me now, so my parents, my _family_ no longer matter. I have Jeciel" he said softly, his eyes drifting to his left, smiling at Jeciel, presumably since I couldn't see her again and whispered something softly. OK, that was creepy.

Sighing, I knew what had happened. I bet if I researched Black's family, I would find they're all dead, murdered in some horribly messy way. He took the coin and took his revenge on those who had wronged him. He wanted justice for his years of neglect and abuse. I can understand that but I cannot agree with what he did. It's wrong. People die, hell I've taken my fair share of lives, but the lives taken were not for revenge, but to save people. Revenge serves you own needs, and that is what leads to black magic. The kid was troubled, had a bad history. No wonder the coin and the fallen inside had twisted him so easily.

The rest of the drive was taken in silence, each of us both lost in our own thoughts.

_Matthew Black_

He knows. Or at least he thinks he does. He thinks I was seduced, waylaid, given false promises. Not true. I took the coin of my own free will. I already knew what it was, knew what it entailed. I found the coin, and I already knew what lay behind that burnished silver surface. I knew. So I took it, and claimed what was rightfully mine, my life, back from my family and paved my own path.

And I have Jeciel. Without her, I am nothing. She completes me, she is me in a way. We are a partnership. I wouldn't be me without her. She wouldn't be her without me. Sitting in my lap, feeling oh so delightfully warm and sensual in her silk gown, Jeciel laughed softly at me _"Ah beloved, your thoughts wander so..."_

I smiled down at her, caressing her silky black hair. "I know they do. I can't help it. The wizard isn't being any fun, so my mind wanders"

Jeciel laughed again, so softly, and reclined in the chair we were in. We had been at the wizard's apartment for a few minutes and I was just relaxing. I'd been running and fighting for too long to be honest. _"It's nice to just relax isn't it?"_ Jeciel said aloud, whilst I made a noise in response. I got a poke in the ribs for that. Turning a heavy lidded gaze in her direction I glowered at her and poked her back. She vanished, back into the recess of my mind, giggling slightly. She might be a fallen angel, but sometimes she acts like a small child.

A cough made me look up. "Dresden" I said flatly "Need something?"

Dresden looked peeved and I grinned in response. "Just a word of warning Black, I'm leaving for a few minutes, picking up my apprentice, getting some groceries and getting my brother." He walked out the front door and then turned around, half in, half out of the door. "You're alright with the white court aren't you?"

I groaned and buried my head in my hands "Depends which family. I've pissed most of them off to be honest. I don't like the white courts. It's too much like rape" I felt my lips curl into a snarl at the thought and glowered at the ground "but I'll be civil. Seeing as he's your brother, he's probably a noble vampire and just snacks... God, a vampire with feeding morals, now I've heard everything"

Dresden just glared at me and slammed the door shut. A smirk grace my lips, and I rose from the seat, descending into Dresdens lab. There, on one of the bench's lay a skull, covered in archaic symbols. A lecherous air spirit going by the name of Bob. A... library of sorts storing potions, knowledge and other things from all his previous masters. I needed some of his knowledge. I needed it badly. So badly. Jeciel didn't know why I needed the spirits help, she didn't know my true purpose for being here.

"Bob" I said softly. The skull's jaw snapped open, in some ghastly parody of a yawn as orange lights lit the empty eye sockets. The spirit surged out, rattling his shelf, sending scraps of lacy fabric everywhere. The spirit really was a pervert.

"And who are you?" the spirit asked, irritation colouring it's voice.

"Matthew Black. I'm staying with Dresden for a while." I said softly, my eye travelling over the various Tupperware boxes, plastic bags and other assorted odds and sods. It was definitely a wizards potion lab. Dresden would be pissed off, if he found me down here. Since I hadn't been invited down, I was being rather rude. Like I cared!

"A Black?" The spirit was curious, as it drifted around my head. "A magical member of the Black family? Why you must be the first...in over a..."

"Over a century Bob" I said, leaning against the desk, a wry grin across my face.

Bob mused, the lights bobbing up and down in his approximation of a nod. "yes, that makes sense. I did work with the last magical Black, and he was a genius. Slightly mad, but still a genius." Bob sounded almost wistful.

"The last magical Black?" I said, slightly awed "That must have made him my..." I trailed off, mentally trying to figure out the dates.

"You twenty-fifth great, grandfather to be precise young Matthew" Bob said airily, lights flickering in motion.

"Wow" That was impressive. But down to business. "Bob... I need your help..."

If he could've raised an eyebrow, Bob surely would've. "And, what can a young mortal like yourself offer me?"

I swallowed. This was a gamble. If this backfired... I'd have lost all hope. "I can make you forget Bob. Completely. Even your current master couldn't force you to remember. Free Bob. You'd be free Bob. Free from what you helped create. Free from Kremmler's influence on your spirit. Back to what you once were, a spirit of information, nothing more, nothing less, not something dark and dangerous, condemned by the council. No longer corrupted"

"You're lying" Bob said sharply the lights flickering brightly.

"I Matthew Arctus Reginald Black, thrice promise that I can remove any memories, that the air spirit Bob formed, under his time of the necromancer Kremmler."

Bob appeared stunned. "You give me a thrice bound promise to do this?"

I nodded "Aye. In return for a small favour. One memory, one last time."

Bob stayed still for a few seconds as if considering it. "What do you need young Matthew?" his voice was even, but I could sense the tension in him. I had him.

"I need one of two things. Either you can create an empty vessel, or give me the recipe, so I can create my own empty vessel. A live body...with no soul. That's all I ask"

"Do I want to know why?"

I sighed "Nothing immoral Bob. I'm doing it to help someone"

If the spirit could grin I think he would've been wearing the smuggest grin you could see. "ah. Say no more. That I can do for you. Do I have your word to keep your end of the bargain?"

I bowed once in assent. "Of course Bob. You have my word, on my honour and magic" Ack, all this being polite was hurting my tongue. I hated old world customs. Right pain in the arse. Still it got the job done and Jeciel insisted that we follow the old law and customs.

The lights that composed Bob dipped once in agreement. "Then I shall honour my side of the bargain. " There was a flare of light and a piece of paper drifted towards me. I snatched the paper from the air, hungrily reading what was needed and the how. Good, I could do this. "And... Mr. Black, your side of the bargain please?"

"Of course" I said smoothly. "Place your spirit self in Dresden's circle, and I shall move your receptacle" Picking up the skull, I received a pleasant tingle from the ambient magic in the skull. Placing it down in the circle, I stepped back, outside the circle, and pricked my thumb with a needle, spilling a drop of blood onto the circle. Focusing on my magic I sealed the circle with a snap, my magic sealing the bind.

Tracing a symbol in the air with my blood it burst into life in blood red flames. "Freedom" The next rune. "Release" The next rune. "Memories" The next rune "Banish" The next rune "Lock".

"_Spirit of knowledge, spirit of air_

_Spirit of ancient and most blackest magic_

_Hear me void of the Archive!_

_Take this sacrifice of knowledge and release the burden!_

_Take this knowledge, the memories he wishes gone_

_And seal them under lock and key_

_Begone!"_

A bell tolled and there was a flash of light. I hadn't spoken those words in English, just some very ancient dead language that Jeciel had helped me translate long ago. There was a heavy gasp and the spirit rolled back into the skull, uttering a gasp "Thank you..."

I was done here. Now all I had was hope, and to wait. Hah. Hope. I lost hope when I was seven, and regained it just after my ninth birthday. I couldn't hope, not now, not yet, because it would vanish like smoke on the breeze if I dared to hope too much. Even Jeciel didn't know what I was planning. I didn't dare to hope.

Bah. Depressive thoughts. _"Why so glum beloved?" _Jeciel asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"Just thinking..." I sighed, hugging Jeciel as she ran her fingers through my hair, I walked into the front room only to find a very pissed Dresden, a young teenage girl around my age and a pretty boy (Obviously the white court vamp, it's not possible for anyone to look that good and be human) And a very big, grey, shaggy dog. The dog jumped on me. "GET IT OFF!" Did I mention I'm not a dog person? It licked me "DOG DROOL! DRESDEN GET THIS HELL-HOUND OFF ME! NOW!" The weight from the dog was hauled off of me and I could see Dresden, half-arsed telling the dog off. "Bloody animals" I grumbled, wiping my face clean. Dog drool. There is no worse substance on the planet, not even ecto-plasm comes close to the sheer vileness that is slobber from a dog.

I heard a giggle and this time it wasn't Jeciel. I glared at the giggler, huffing under my breath. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I said, hoping the girl would burst into flames at any moment.

She just smirked and pretty boy barked a short sharp jolt of laughter "Quit it vamp boy. I've killed plenty of your kind" OK, I was annoyed, had dog drool on me and a girl giggling at me. I was annoyed, although I shouldn't have said it. I stood up, dusting myself down in the resounding silence "White court yeah?" I said, flicking dust off my duster. "You're the worst for me. Seductive, emotion controlling, sexual beasts. At least the reds and blacks just tear your throat out." I said flatly, glaring at pretty boy. Dresden shifted, "Don't move wizard" I spat, power playing between my fingertips. Dark lights glimmered under my palm, and I inhaled the scent of brimstone and sulphur. Hell-fire, so intoxicating, so raw...so much power. I saw the wide eyed, rabbit-in-headlights look of the girl and the glare on pretty boy's face. Good. The power stopped abruptly. "Don't mess with me. Either of you. I deal with Dresden only. I'll be upstairs" Without waiting for a response, I turned around and stomped up the stairs, the rush of hell-fire leaving my veins. My message was clear. I'm here Knights. Come and get me holy men...I'll be waiting.

_Harry Dresden_

The boy must have a death wish. He'd just threatened a member of the white court, and one of the daughters of the most powerful Knight of the cross. Boy was plain crazy. But my dog liked him. Which was strange as Mouse had never, ever liked anyone or liked anyone that was even remotely associated with black magic. Hell he even growled at me on a bad day. But he licked a fallen's host. Someone who's sold their soul, quite literally to the devil.

Maybe the dog was mad.

I could feel eyes on me. Never a good thing. "Why, oh brother, do you have him in your house?"

"You know him?" I asked, shocked.

Thomas nodded "Matthew Black. Scourge of the white court"

"Scourge?" I asked, blinking. Vampires were hard to kill. Even the white court and they were the weakest of the three clans.

Thomas snarled "Yeah, scourge. Wiped out three, no four of the families in a little over three years"

"Why?" Molly asked, looking at the stairs with wide eyes. "What did they do to him?"

Thomas sighed "He walked in on one of the seedier clans mass 'parties'" he said, sighing as he slumped down on the couch. "Apparently, according to the survivor, the kid went mental. Killed all of them, apart from one, as a warning and freed the er...participants. Didn't even use his alternate form apparently. I also think he was...food at one point or at least tortured. But that's just a hunch"

I think I felt my jaw hit the floor. A fallen with morals? Has the world ceased spinning. "Why Harry?"

I paused "He... wanted protection. Paid me. One hundred thousand dollars Thomas. No debts, no mortgage and enough to save! I need that money!" I said tersely, grimacing under my breath.

"Do you?" Thomas said simply. I didn't know "He's dangerous Harry...be careful..."

"you think I'm stupid Thomas?"

"Yes" Came the simple reply, as I frowned at my half brother "well, not stupid," He corrected "more rash than anything" I sniffed and let Mouse off his leash, the dog bounding up the stairs.

Two seconds later...

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFFA ME!" Black screeched, oh it was good to hear him squirm. Little git deserved it. Strange mouse liked him though. Sighing I gestured to Molly and descended the stairs to my lab, "Bob" I said, then stopped. His skull was in the circle. What...the...

Black.

"BLACK!! GET DOWN HERE!"

There was a sound of feet, a muttered snarl issuing from my brother and Black's head stuck round the corner of the stairs "What is it Dresden" he said flatly, looking annoyed.

"Have you been down in my lab?"

"Yes" Came the flat answer.

"You know you shouldn't do that without my permission!" I snarled.

Black shrugged, giving me a 'and?' face, making me even more frustrated "answer me dammit Black! Why is Bob's skull in my circle!"

Black shrugged again. "Sorry Dresden. Me and Bob cut a deal. He gave me some info, and I deleted some of his memories."

OK... "which ones?"

Black smirked "All of the ones from under his time with the necromancer, Kremmler"

No way. Oh stars and stones this kid packed some major power. Major "ok... So what's wrong with Bob?"

Black shrugged again. "Re-charging his batteries probably. Give him twenty four hours or so and he'll be his lustful self again. " And without further ado, he left. Arrogant punk.

"Molly"

"Yes Harry?"

"I think training and potion making is cancelled for today Molly. We'll go read some texts instead..." Leaving my lab, we went back up into the sitting area to find a baleful eyed people. My brother and Black. I did not want a fight starting in my sitting room. "Play nice children" I said softly, as Molly settled cross-legged on the floor. "Hold up...Molly aren't you...scared of him?"

Molly laughed. "Nope. Besides, I know Matthew" she said cheerfully, flipping through some texts.

Bombshell..."How do you know him?!"

"I rescued her" Black said, lounging in his chair "She had a nasty run-in with some Black court, over by the lake a couple of weeks ago. I was passing by. I helped."

Silence. "You helped someone" Thomas said flatly.

"That so hard to believe vampire?"

"Yes" Thomas said flatly. "Because you wouldn't do anything unless it was for your own benefit."

Black smirked "Of course. I asked if she knew where Dresden lived. She did. Besides, I don't like vampires...so I enjoyed...taking out the trash..." Thomas paled. Black smirked.

"Fine" I ground out "We've all gathered you don't like vampires. Can you shut up now?"

"Be polite Dresden" Black drawled, waving a finger at me.

"I'll be polite when you quit insulting my brother Black!" I snarled back, a headache developing. It wasn't even five pm yet. And I have to put up with this obnoxious brat for a whole week? Merlin have mercy... The look on my face must have said it all, for the rest of them, Molly, Thomas and Black all burst into laughter. I hate my life sometimes.

_Matthew Black_

He's so easy to wind up! Come one Dresden...make it harder...Actually don't. It's more funny this way.

"_Beloved"_

"Yes?" I look to my side and I see Jeciel, looking worried.

"_They're getting close darling. They're in Chicago at least, but not any closer. Check your weapons. It would put me at ease. We must be ready"_ Her big black eyes were filled with concern and I patted her on the knee. "I was planning on doing that"

"Ahem" I turned to find Thomas and Molly looking at me, with a weird look on their faces. "Who the hell are you talking to?" Thomas, the bloody vampire asked.

"Jeciel" I said sharply, reaching for my rucksack.

"Who?"

"My fallen dummy!" I snapped, eyeing the vampire with distaste. He said nothing, settling down in his seat and muttering something under his breath. Reaching into my bag, I fumbled for a minute, trying to find what I needed. "Gotcha" I muttered, bringing out my gauntlets. Not they looked like gauntlets yet... Instead in my hands an identical pair of silver rings.

Dresden perked right up, sensing the magic in them. "What are those?" He asked, his eye curious. Smirking, I slid the rings on, one on each hand on my fore finger. Concentrating, I felt my power gather and with a tap the rings expanded, metal plates overlapping, forming a dull silver plated gauntlets, over my hands. Flexing them I smiled. Still charged and ready to go... good.

"These?" I said, flexing my hands again. "Magical alloy Dresden. Think alchemy"

"That's a lost art Black, and dangerous to boot"

I snorted "Dresden, I'm the one with an angel in his head, with thousands of years of knowledge. Of course she knows about alchemy. Iron, a bit of magic and blood. Add some dragon scales, and... lastly...add some fairy dust and just a touch of tri-wake crystals..." I grinned at the stunned look on Dresden's face.

"Where did you get tri-wake crystals from?" He asked weakly, looking mildly stunned.

I laughed "Same place I got the scales from"

Dresden paled even further "Are you insane Black? A drakon's lair? Do you have a death wish?"

I shrugged "I made two enemies that day, the Drakon, and Maeve"

"Maeve?" Dresden swallowed "It's not good to make enemies of the winter fae Black."

I grimaced "I know. But she tried to force herself on me...I didn't like that. I burned her. She got pissed"

Dresden gawped at me. "You did that? Burned the lady of winter?" I nodded and Dresden moaned "Oh stars and stones... what did I do to deserve this?"

Shaking my head at Dresden's antics, I tapped the small metal triangles concealed by my trousers and watched as they expanded into boots, complete with small circular saws on the heels of the boots. Concentrating I felt them start up and whir, spinning in motion. Good. Still working, and eager for some blood. Rummaging in my bag, I checked the last piece folding it out into it's wing-blade shaped form. I nodded in satisfaction and placed the bits back into my bag, but at Jeciel's urging, left the rings on, just shrinking them. I did the same with my boots, sliding the bottom of my trousers over the metal. "What?" I asked, annoyed at being stared at. Can't a guy do weapon checking in public any more?

"That's some heavy hitting stuff" Thomas said slowly "What about your rod and stuff, they don't look like they'd fit in that little bag"

"I don't use rods, wands or staffs" I said "I just use the gloves, my wits, my raw power with a little sprinkling of hell-fire and Jeciel's advice and form. That's all"

Dresden spluttered "You don't use any equipment?" I just raised an eyebrow "You just...evocate?"

I nodded "Yeah. The gauntlets...refine what I do, but other than that, I don't use anything. It's all me and Jeciel, Dresden."

"_Thank you beloved" _I heard Jeciel whisper. I cracked a grin. It was rare to get a thank you from Jeciel, especially on the subject of hell-fire, the gauntlets and my talents. Ah well. Dresden looked rather stunned. Well...that had been his expression for the past fifteen minutes.

"Matthew?" I looked down at... Molly, Dresdens apprentice. "Why do you dislike vampires?"

I flinched "Because" I said sharply, putting my bag, my face becoming a mask.

Molly frowned "That's not a reason Matthew"

I snarled and she flinched as though struck. "They prey on those weaker than them..." I felt my lips curl into a snarl "That is weak, vile and wrong. People are not meant to be preyed on...especially in a sexual manner. White courts are no better than rapists..." The words were no sooner out of my mouth, when Thomas dived at me. Crashing to the floor in a blurred tangle of limbs, I screamed a word _"HAITUS!" _Thomas went flying, borne into a wall by my power, another blur of movement, a punch thrown, world shaking, gauntlets extended, _"KASPLAR!" _Another blur, a crunch and Thomas was under me, my foot inches away from his face, blades on my boots issuing a menacing whir.

"Black...let him go..." Dresdens voice was as cold as iron and he looked ready to kill. Good. At least it meant he was dangerous.

I growled, hell-fire playing on my hands, the smell of sulphur issuing through the room. "Make me Dresden. He attacked me, if you hadn't noticed..."

Dresden's blasting rod was shaking and quavering and I grinned. "we have a contract Black, but just let my brother go. I mean it. I don't know why you have a problem with vampires, especially the white court, but Thomas isn't like the rest of the court" Dresden said evenly, even though his staff was humming with power and smoke curling from the runes.

I know that smoke. "Playing with hell-fire Dresden? Naughty..." I chided even though I wasn't sure he was channelling hell-fire, my hands burning with power as my veins throbbed with anger, power and lust. I wanted to kill that vampire spawn. Burn him alive and smell his charred flesh.

Thomas coughed, "I know why you dislike the court Black"

I sneered "Yeah? And what might that be?"

The vampire looked almost dead at me and said quietly "You were food for a while...I can see the scars that haunt you in your eyes"

The world froze. _"DEPULSO!" _A scream ripped it's way from my throat, pinning Thomas against a wall, my fist against his throat. "You know nothing Thomas" I spat, fury burning in my eyes. "You have no idea what _scum _your kind are. You're a pox on the earth...and I hate you...all of you...You scum...Bleeding people dry...manipulating them."

I felt Dresden's blasting rod poking my spine. I let Thomas go with a thump. "Don't even think you know me vampire" I spat, fury building in me. How dare these people judge me? I am my own person, they don't know my history or why I am the way I am. Judgement...so god-like. "I'm going to kip in the back room, don't disturb me" I need to destroy something. With an angry yell I flung out my hand and a trio of candles burst into dark flames, melting in an instant, becoming a puddle of goo. That made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"_beloved, you must learn to control your temper"_

I just hate vampires...

_Harry Dresden_

"Kids got a trigger temper hasn't he Thomas?" I said softly, as I watched him heal his throat.

Thomas shook his head "Don't worry. I kinda deserved it anyway, shouldn't have pushed his buttons like that"

Molly looked worried and piped up "Did you mean it Thomas? Was he really food for some White Courts?"

Thomas nodded "Oh yeah. I could see the mental scars, but I could see the beginning of scars on his wrists. I don't think they could seduce him, so they tortured him. Poor kid."

I just snorted "Yeah, a poor _fallen _kid. Man, he's just does magic. Didn't even break a sweat! And those boots and stuff, I mean, alchemy's a forbidden art!"

"Sounds like someone's jealous"

"Shut it oh brother of mine" I snarled.

Thomas laughed "If it's alright with you kids, I'm going to head home. Watch out for any white court Harry. They're liable to do anything to get the kid. Anything. Keep him close Harry." And with those mysterious words, my brother swanned out of the front door and out into the evening air. He can be such a pain sometimes.

Still, I'd best keep my eye on Black. If he learned a clan was in town, he'd more than likely go after them...

Hey maybe I could get him to get rid of the red court for me instead? Nah, wishful thinking. "Come on Molly. I'll drive you home and I'll talk to Bob. We'll do some potion work tomorrow instead after I've spoken to Bob. Read chapter four tonight and tell me what you think of it."

Molly pouted and whined, before yelling "Bye Matthew! See you tomorrow!" An annoyed grunt was heard from the back, and it vaguely sounded like 'whatever'. Teenagers. They're all hormones.

I got back later. Much later. Molly insisted I stay for dinner, so I did. Charity really can cook. It's been awhile since I had a proper home meal. Nothing that came out of a can, or takeaway pizza. Then dinner lead to coffee, and coffee led to talk. I was in the Carpenter household for a good few hours. Walking back into my place I was surprised to hear music coming faintly from the back. Walking into the back room I could hear the music become stronger, a low rocky theme, heavy on the guitar but played at a soft volume, words in a soft low alto being sung.

"_oh it's poetry carved in flesh_

_This beautiful hell of ours..._

_To the deadliest sin we confess_

_(With tears of joy alight in our eyes)_

_We are saved from these bigotries_

_My out there prophecies of doom"_

The music swirled around, low, thrumming and powerful as I identified the voice. Black. Peering round the corner I looked to see Black gently laying something invisible down on the sofa, singing softly to Jeciel, at least I think that was what he was doing, as he tenderly lay a patch of air down, smoothing something out and whispering sweet nothings under his breath, as he softly sang. Then she flickered into focus, like a bad T.V signal, and I could see her serene expression, as Black brushed her hair, and almost 'tucked' her into bed. As her eyes flickered shut in sleep he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. Intimate. Loving...

"_My hearts a graveyard baby_

_And to evil we make love_

_On our passions killing floor_

_In my arms you'll sleep safely_

_And of lust we are reborn..._

_On our passions killing floor"_

The words were haunting, flowing, and sung so softly I had to strain to hear the words. Pulling my head back around the corner I sucked in a breath. He was in love. Black was in love with his fallen.

Nothing good would come of this.

The fallen must be playing with the Black surely...there was no way a fallen could love or feel anything for a mortal.

"_You forget Harry...Lash loved you. She loved you, or cared for you enough to take that hit for you..." _The thought stopped me dead in my tracks, and a tear slipped down my face. I don't know what to believe any more.

I hoped Black knew what he was doing.


End file.
